Flushed A OCC GSR One Shot
by PiperG
Summary: An Out of Character and possibly A/U smutty story for fans of Grissom and Sara. Grissom is playing poker, Sara has other plans. What happens? Read, find out and review. No beta, Sidle77 tried, bless her! Now nominated for best O/C fiction at GSRForeverLo


**Flushed**

A GSR Fan Fic By PiperGrissom

Rated M - Smut Alert!

I don't own CSI,CBS,The World Series of Poker,Grissom(Damnit!)or Sara.

This is a OCC and possibly A/U smut. Gotta do something!

No beta, although the lovely Sidle77 tried! Bless her!

Playing poker was a hobby, Sara knew that. Playing poker financed his first body farm and put extra money in the bank. But, being their first night off together in weeks, playing poker wasn't something she wanted him to do.

All of his poker playing friends were coming over to their home. She had made plans to go to the movies with Greg and Wendy. She missed them since she wasn't at the lab. As Sara stood in the shower, her thoughts turned to the man she wanted more than she could express. She got out and wrapped a towel around her and made one phone call.

"Greg, I'm sorry, but I am going to have to miss the movie tonight. Can we get together next week? Ok, tell Wendy hi."

Now, she set her plan in motion.....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom was in the kitchen of thier new home that was closer to the college Grissom now taught at and very comfortable. They were hoping for a baby in a year, so they wanted to make a nice home. He was working on the sandwiches and chips for the game and icing the beer when Sara walked in smelling of vanilla and his cock jumped at the heavenly scent.

"Have fun tonight, babe. I'll see you later."

Sara kissed him softly and he was suddenly very sad that he had arranged this game for tonight.

"I'm sorry I planned this on the wrong night. I'll make it up to you somehow, honey." he said kissing her again.

"Yes, Gilbert, you will." and she walked out the back door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knowing that her husband would be busy in the back of the house where the den was for a while, she snuck into the house by way of the front door and quietly walked into the bedroom.

She listened carefully to his movements around the house and she could tell by his humming that he was now in the kitchen. She walked slowly, but quietly into the den and lifted the dark red tablecloth covering the poker table and crawled under it,curling up easily she hid away from sight.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and in walked Jim Brass and Doc Robbins. They talked for a while, Brass went over to the stereo and turned on a CD and got a cold beer while Doc Robbins helped Grissom in the kitchen. Not long after they arrived, the former winner of the World Series of Poker, Matt Roberts, and former sherriff, John Dobbs joined the guys. They were all there and Sara could hear them talking and eating some snacks in the kitchen.

Sara grinned when she saw Grissom's loafers appear under the table, knowing that her plan was about to fall into place.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The game began with a lots of stupid stories that she had heard a million times and then some dirty jokes. She almost laughed outloud when her husband told the dirtiest. Grissom usually didn't drink alot, or drink beer for that matter, but tonight, on his fifth beer, he was relaxed. Seeing that this was _her _moment, she crawled over to his feet and slowly reached up to his zipper.

Being very careful not to startle him, she pulled his zipper down so slowly that it seemed to take hours. Once that was accomplished, she rested for a minute and then reached up to him again and let her hand go inside his was very careful and didn't want him to jump, so when Grissom felt her soft, warm hand grasp him he was in fact shocked, but since he knew the touch, he grinned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara tightened her hold on his cock and began to caress it, slowly. He was hardening quickly and blushing badly.

"Hey, Gil? You feeling alright?" Doc Robbins asked him.

"I'm, uh, fine, Al." Grissom stammered.

"Are you sure?" The good doctor asked.

"Yeah, I"m ok." Grissom said softly.

Sara smiled big knowing that he now knew that she _needed_ this to happen as it is and she was glad he was playing along. So, she grabbed him harder and pointed his huge head toward her and slowly took him into her wet mouth.

"Oh!" Grissom groaned.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Brass asked him

"Uh, yeah. Indigestion." Grissom answered quickly.

Sara smiled at this and continued to torture him. Taking him fully into her mouth, she sucked at his massive cock and then took it out of her mouth. Seeing his huge dick glisten in the dim light, was a lovely sight to her. She lightly blew cool air on his wet cock and watch his leg jump, banging his knee on the table.

"Damnit Gil, what is wrong with you tonight?" Doc asked again.

"I am not sure, but maybe we should call it a night." he answered as Sara put him into her mouth once more.

"I agree, don't bother to show us out. " John Dobbs shouted.

And all of the men got up and stomped out of the house, all the while Brass was bitching,"Damnit. Come over here once a month and this idiot acts like he's got ants in his-" and then, he stopped. Catching a glimpse of small bare feet under the table he almost shoved Doc Robbins out the door.

"Night, Gil." he said smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Jesus, honey." Grissom moaned while rolling his head back.

Sara pumped his cock slowly with her hot mouth and she could tell he was close by how his hips would thrust toward her.

"Sara...I want you. Please honey."

Letting him go with a pop,she crawled from under the table and he met her eyes with a look of hunger and lust that she hadn't had the chance to see in a while.

"I can't believe you.." Grissom said softly

"Needed to.."She replied

"Sara" was all he had to say. She moved toward him and he reached for her, his large hands holding her waist. As he picked her up to prop her on the table she shrieked. He pulled her to him and without taking the time to remove her panties, he just pushed them to the side, making his entrance possible and plunged into her wet heat with a need that suprised them both.

Pumping into her, he whispered,"You are so good, so bad, so beautiful."

"I've missed you inside me. I need you. " Sara answered with a sigh

"Oh, God, Sara....so hot." and with that, he came into her hard and long, his cock throbbing and filling her with his seed.

Gil. Oh, baby." Sara moaned as she came, her heat tightening around him.

They calmed down a bit and kissed softly, touching tenderly and finally looking into each other's eyes.

"Looking a bit flushed, Gilber." Sara grinned.

"Yeah, but it's the best poker I've ever played."She said as he lead her into their bedroom.

**Author's Note**

Yes, I know, it's OOC, and A/U and ask me if I care! LOL!


End file.
